2 girls
by thewriterpeep
Summary: So...ym yeah this s my first story i realllllllllllllly hope u likkkkkkke it so badly! please NO hate COMMENTS! :3 so yeah so if i telll u something about the story its will be a spoiler alert so no summary..unless u want a spoiler


**Hey guys this is my first story so i reallly hope you like it :D so in this story Toph is 17 aang is 16 sokka's 18 zuko is 19 katara is 17 and suki's 18 too...and ya...o-o**

Toph was getting ready for her and sokka's date until she heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Toph answerd

"Toph look i can't make it to our date i broke my arm" sokka said a bit hasatating.

"i should have knew you and your clumsiness get well soon" toph said hanging up on her boyfriend

toph got undressed from her green dress. and got dressed in sweatpants and a sweater. she thought maybe she could see how her boyfriend was doing and brought some meat she got in her red lambo and drove over to sokka's house. she didn't like ringing the doorbell so she just went in she heard some noise up in his room she went upstairs she opened sokka's door and right in front of her own eyes she saw her boyfriend having sex with SUKI.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Sokka paused for a minute

toph i can explain" toph threw the meat right at his face. "i thought you broke your damn arm" Toph started screaming. "Look toph"sokka stood up to her. "SHUT UP YOU ASS! WELL YOU'R GONNA HAVE A BROKEN ARM THIS TIME FOR SURE!" but since toph wasin't on the ground she couldin't eartbend so she just beat up him. she ran downstairs and got in her car then when she got to her house she went in her room and cried herself to sleep. "toph wake up" aang woke her up. "what do you want tinkle toes" "'we gotta go" aang got out her room she got changed into her fire nation dress. when she got out of her room she saw sokka. "hey toph"sokka waved at her. she just gave him the middle finger and went onto appa. "okay guys we gotta go to the fire nation place to meet zuko"aang said. everyone got onto appa. "yip yip" appa went high up in the air. half an hour later they arrived everyone split up. aang went with katara ,and sokka tried to go with toph but she knew it wasin't going to be pretty so he went with suki. Toph went to the fire nation palace and meet zuko all they did was hug and say hi. toph went into a empty room and started crying. the door opened "Toph?" zuko came to her and sat down beside her. "What!?" "are you crying?" zuko lifted her head up. "ya go tell everyone that the most stubborn tough blind girl is crying" sobbed tough "toph why are you crying what's wrong" zuko wrapped his arms around toph . toph told him all that happend "THAT BASTARD!"zuko calmed down for a minute "toph im sorry that happend to you i really am you dont deserve him"toph stopped crying for a bit "i gotta go talk to aang i'll see you later"zuko said as kissed toph cheek. 2 hour's later . toph was playing her gautier in a room in the western air temple. sokka heard her playing so did everybody. he went close to the door room and opended quietly. toph started playing the gauiter slow them fast like metal kinda way. then she started singing

" **HOW CAN I FALL FOR A FOOL LIKE YOU YEA YOU'R HANDSOME LOOKS YOUR SMILE I LIKED YOU AND LIKED ME I THOUGHT WE HAD A THING BUT OH NO I WAS WRONG...**

 **"HOW COULD I FALL FOR A STUPID JERK LIKE YOU YOU BROKE MY HEART YOU KNEW DAMN WELL WHO'S HEART YOU WERE BREAKING!"**

 **"YOU ARE A STUPID FOOL YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME YOUR A STUPID FO-O-O-OOOOL! YA YOUR A STUPID F-O-O-OOOOL-**

 **"YOU LIED YOU CHEATED YOU'R A FAKE ONE YES YOU ARE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ENEMY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU LOST IM A DIAMOND SHE'S A ROCK YOU DON'T RELIEZED WHAT YOU LOST YOU F***** STUPID FOOOL!"**

 **"YOU BROKE MY HEART IT FEEL INTO PE-E-E-EICES BUT I AINT GONNA LET A STUPID FOOL LIKE YOU BREAK MY HEART YOU GOT A STONE COLD HEART YOU STUPID FOOL I NEVER WANNA SEE YA IN MY LI-I-I-I-IFEEE CAUSE YOU'R A STUPID FOOL FOR LETTING ME GO YOU'R A STUPID FOOOOOOOOOL YEA YOUR A STUPID FOOL!.**

everyone went to toph and started clapping telling her she's amazing even momo. but this is what sokka had to say:

the song toph sang was like a message to me. sokka thought. oh my god i AM a stupid fool i didin't know who's heart i was breaking i cheated on her my heart is stone how can i let her go i am a stupid fool i am nothing without her she's my diamond and suki's is a plain rock! how can i not realize this!

the next day sokka saw toph there crying. he went up to her but before he could even start talking to her suki came up running like crazy "SOKKA SOKKA SOKKA!" GOD DAMMIT sokka said quietly "SOKKA I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IN PRIVATE" suki grabbed sokka's hand up to an empty room. "sokka..im im pregnant ..with your child" suki said saldy and happily at the same time sokka's eyes widen up for a second "WHAT ARE YOU SURE! I'M ONLY 18 WHAT THE HELL! UGH I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE USED PROTECTION IF TOPH FINDS OUT SHE'LL HATE ME EVEN MORE!"sokka freaked out for what felt like forever "SOKKA! calm down i don't want this Danm baby either but face it!.

sokka walked out with tears and angriness. He walked to a forest and heard a girl crying he went closer and the npise got louder the noise lead him to a forest he looked behind the Tree and he was shocked to see the girl crying.

* * *

So did you like it? :D i hope you did this is my first story so yeah..

yep...Not much to say...

Who was the girl that was crying?

Why was sokka shocked?

And what will happen?

Find out in the next Chapter :D


End file.
